Barmaid
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: OS AU ! Give it a chance


Tina en a déjà vues, des jolies filles. Elle travaille dans un resto semi-gastronomique, les gens se font beaux rien que pour elle. Enfin non, mais bon... Des fois, c'est ce qu'elle aime se dire. Les lèvres brillent quand on lui sourie, les cheveux sont gonflés ou, justement, lissés et les vêtements sont les plus avantageux. Il y a eu de vraies déesses, de filles plus simples mais charmantes...

Tina sait reconnaître la beauté. Elle a même mentalement dressé des catégories, au fil de ses services. Pas des catégories de beauté, mais plutôt de personnalité qu'on peut lire derrière une posture, une allure, des regards... Il y a les femmes mélancoliques, les femmes dominantes, celles discrètes, celles espiègles, d'autres sauvages et puis il y a Elizabeth. La barmaid. La plupart de ses collègues l'appelle Bette ou Betty mais Tina n'ose pas. Elle est la plus jeune du groupe, même pas âgée de seize ans, et son énorme attirance pour une des femmes les plus âgées et de loin la plus belle, la paralyse.

Bon... formulé comme ça, Elizabeth Porter doit avoir l'air... je ne sais pas. C'est flou, n'est-ce pas ? En réalité Bette n'est pas si vieille. Elle doit être âgée de vingt-cinq, vingt-six, peut-être même vingt-sept ans. Elle est métisse, ses cheveux sont bouclés et volumineux même si, la plupart du temps, ils sont attachés. La coiffure de prédilection de Bette, c'est quand elle attache ses mèches de l'avant à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle a un front haut, un cou long et des yeux très foncés. Ses gestes sont secs, précis. Elle est déterminée, sa voix est chaude, ses phrases sont courtes et claires. Elle a rarement le temps pour les "s'il-te-plaît" ou les "désolée". Souvent, pour s'excuser, elle se contente de poser sa main sur le bras de la personne ou de lui lancer un regard un peu plus prolongé. Vers la fin des services, elle a pour habitude de siffloter des chansons que personne d'autre ne connait. Pendant les rares temps morts, elle part discuter avec l'idiot de la cuisine qui semble la draguer. Aussi, contrairement à toutes les autres, elle porte sa chemise les manches retroussées, le col dressé et elle porte toujours toute une série de colliers qui couvrent tout son cou.

Quant à Tina... pff. Que dire ? C'est la nouvelle. Elle fait plus que son âge. Malgré ses quinze ans, on l'invite de temps en temps à prendre un verre. Petite, blonde, un peu maladroite et pas des plus pragmatiques, mais toujours souriante. On la garde parce que les clients l'aiment bien et qu'elle ne se plaint pas de trop.

\--

La première fois qu'elle est arrivée à ce resto, sa toute première fois, elle avait vu Bette. Une seconde s'était écoulée avant qu'elle ne se remette à penser. Elle avait bien essayé de lui sourire, à cette magnifique femme, mais elle était déjà retournée à ses verres. Alors le service avait commencé. Tina devait faire des tours de salle, ramasser les verres et assiettes vides, apporter les plats ou boissons à table. Autant dire que les interactions avec Bette n'étaient pas moindres! Il y eut des dizaines de "quatre Colonels pour la treize" et de "on amène ça à la deux s'il-vous-plaît". Il y eut deux ou trois "tu me fais ça, stp ? Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves". Et un seul "alors ça va, ma jolie ? Tu t'en sors bien pour une première fois. Hé ! Ne reprends pas les verres, y a pas de cuillère". Ensuite, tard dans la soirée, les clients avaient quitté table. Alors que Tina dressait à nouveau toutes les tables, Bette avait partagé un verre avec l'équipe de la cuisine avant de s'en aller après un bref "À demain, la team!". Tina s'était arrêtée un moment, admirant la démarche assurée et les fesses bien taillées de cette femme qui disparaissait déjà de sa vue.

Le jour suivant, les choses changèrent déjà. Malgré son état de fatigue hyper avancée, Tina était venue. Il le lui fallait, cet argent. Elle essayait de ne pas trop se concentrer sur Bette. Ça ne mènerait à rien, de toute façon. Pourtant Tina était attirée par la belle métisse. Son aura, l'assurance qu'elle dégageait, tout ça lui plaisait. Dès qu'elle croyait entendre sa voix, elle tendait l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se disait. Ce n'était pas vraiment une obsession, juste une sorte de… réflexe. Le service avait été plus court que la veille, ce jour-là. Quand on avait remercié Tina et qu'elle était passée par la cuisine pour s'en aller, elle avait vu Bette et le cuistot, Cedric. Assez hésitante mais ne voulant pas le montrer, elle leur sourit avant de s'approcher et de leur faire la bise. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la voix de Bette s'éleva dans les airs.

"Je me souviens de toi".

Perplexe, Tina se retourna. Elle fronça les sourcils, curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus.

"Tu étais petite comme ça" Bette mit sa main quelques décimètres au dessus de son genoux. "Ton surnom, c'était Nana. Tu montais Cacahuète… non, Pistache. Oui, tu montais Pistache". Elle accompagnait ce discours d'un grand sourire. Tina était trop surprise pour savoir que penser…

"Tu… tu parles du manège de Roy?"

Tina avait commencé l'équitation toute petite, vers ses trois ou quatre ans. Elle avait passé trois ans dans ce super club qui avait fini par fermer. Trois autres années dans un nouveau club, avant d'arrêter parce que, franchement, rien n'était aussi bien que le manège de Roy.

"Oui, c'est ça. C'était il y a longtemps".

Waw. Ça, c'était humiliant. Tina ne laissa rien paraître, à part peut-être un peu d'incertitude. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire et Bette semblait avoir fini. Comment avait-elle pu la reconnaître ? Il y avait eu tellement de gamins dans ce club ! Comment s'en souvenait-elle seulement…

"Je… C'est fou, ça".

"Hum…"

"Je devais avoir une sacré bouille, pour que tu…"

"Tina !" cria Romain, son superviseur. " Tu reprends les verres de cristal en partant ? Tu les amènes en cuisine? C'est urgent".

On fourra les casiers dans les bras de l'interpelée avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Un petit "oui, chef" plus tard et elle partait. Le temps d'arriver à la cuisine, de dire au revoir à la patronne, et elle réalisa à quel point cette situation était gênante. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une chance auprès de Bette si celle-ci se souvenait d'elle enfant et ne la voyait qu'au travers de ce filtre ?

Elle n'était qu'une gamine à ses yeux. Pas une jolie fille, pas une partenaire potentielle, pas même une collègue. Non ! Un enfant qui montait Pistache. Se souvenait-elle de tous les détails ? Comme quoi la tête de Tina était trop grosse pour une bombe classique ? Comme quoi elle confondait encore à l'époque couteau et fourchette ? Certes, il y avait d'autres détails plus flatteurs… À l'époque Tina était l'enfant le plus mignon qui puisse exister, avec ses joues rebondies et presque rouges, ses boucles folles et ses yeux perçants. Elle était aussi très câline et essayait à l'époque ses toutes premières blagues. Elles étaient souvent ratées, mais c'était mignon au possible. Mais Bette se souvenait-elle seulement de ces caractéristiques-là ?

Tina réalisa qu'elle grinçait des dents et tenta de s'apaiser. Elle sortit son téléphone pour sonner à son père afin qu'il vienne la rechercher. Il sera là dans quinze-vingt minutes. Alors elle s'assit contre le présentoir d'une voiture de luxe qui faisait l'objet d'un concours du restaurant. C'était mouillé, c'était froid mais Tina n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, songeant à l'image que Bette devait avoir d'elle. Pensive, elle souffla vers le ciel sans étoile et observa la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche. Un petit sourire dessina le coin de celle-ci alors qu'elle voyait ce voile blanc disparaître dans le noir de la nuit.

"Tiens, te voilà… Je me joins à toi un moment, ma voiture doit dégeler"

Surprise, Tina se tourna vers la femme qui avait parlé. "Elizabeth ! Euh, oui, viens, bien sûr". Bette eut une mini grimace à l'entente de son prénom complet mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps.Elle amena sa cigarette à sa bouche tout en marchant vers la blonde. Elle portait une veste de cuir et de fourrure qui plut beaucoup à Tina dans le sens où à ce moment, ce n'était pas encore à la mode. Cependant, envers et contre tout, la femme avait l'aplomb de la porter.

Bette s'assit à côté de Tina. À un mètre, pas plus près, pourtant Tina fut envahie d'un sentiment de satisfaction assez plaisant. D'habitude, elle avait un sentiment de dégoût dès qu'il s'agissait de cigarettes ou de choses du genre. Pas ce jour-là. Bette était sexy, avec cette clope en main. Ça lui donnait de la contenance et un certain style. Tina ne savait pas trop de quoi parler, alors elle se tut et continua d'admirer son propre souffle.

"On se les gèle, ici".

"C'est sûr".

En réalité Tina n'avait pas froid, pas même le moins du monde. Son corps était bercé par un sentiment de bien-être complet, elle n'avait ni froid, ni chaud. Tout était juste agréablement tiède. D'ailleurs, cette sensation devait sûrement venir du manque de sommeil... Mais bon ! Si Bette disait qu'il faisait froid, c'est que c'était le cas.

"Ça va, aussinon ? Tu t'en sors?"

"Bah... mal au dos et un peu fatiguée, mais rien de grave ! C'est déjà mieux que hier. Là, j'étais morte. J'imagine qu'on s'y habitue... ?"

"Tu imagines bien. Ça fait six ans que je bosse ici. Je faisais mes études et pour les financer, je venais ici. La nuit, je servais et la journée j'étudiais. C'était assez hard, comme mode de vie, mais on s'habitue".

Tina acquiesça lentement, admirative. Ce job était épuisant, comment Bette avait-elle tenu ? Désormais, elle avait des dizaines de questions en tête et une seule envie: toutes les poser, spontanément, et apprendre à connaître cette belle inconnue.

"Tu faisais quoi, comme étude ?"

"L'anthropologie".

"Waw !!! C'est génial, ça ! Vraiment, c'est très cool".

Tina était réellement enthousiaste. Jusqu'à pas longtemps, elle voulait faire ces études. Consciente du peu de débouchés présents, elle s'était résignée à rêver d'autres choses. Mais que Bette l'ait fait, pour de vrai... C'était fou. Et ça lui allait tellement bien ! L'espace d'un moment, Tina s'était imaginé la scène : Elizabeth, les cheveux en mauvais état et l'air fatigué, un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, courrant vers une classe où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant, prête à disserter sur le système économique des Mayas pour un examen de quatre heures. C'était merveilleux...

"Et... tu cherches un boulot, maintenant ?"

Bette sourit, semblant flattée qu'on s'intéresse à elle.

"En fait, non. Si tu veux, j'ai d'abord fait mon bac. Puis j'ai décidé de prendre un break, de réfléchir un peu. J'ai donc voyagé toute une année. J'avais prévu que, une fois de retour au pays, j'entamerais mon master. Seulement, début de cette année, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je veux attendre, encore au moins un peu. Alors c'est ce que je fais ! Je n'arrête pas - non!- c'est juste que je reprendrai tout ça plus tard".

Tina dévorait Bette du regard. Déjà, de base, elle adorait entendre des morceux de vie des gens. Mais alors, que Bette la lui raconte ! Tina avait des dizaines de questions en tête ! Où Bette était-elle partie ? Qu'avait-elle retiré de cette expérience ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pensé de l'anthropologie ? Ses choix la rendaient-ils heureuse ?

"C'est... c'est sympa. Moi aussi, j'ai un peu voyagé. L'année passée, j'ai été à l'étranger pour apprendre l'allemand. Bon, ce n'est pas comme ton voyage mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de faux voyages".

"Non..."

"Et ça s'est bien passé ?"

"Oui".

Tina ignorait ce qu'il lui arrivait mais elle n'avait pas tellement envie de parler. Betty ne devait pas être lassée ! Et puis Tina avait tellement envie de l'entendre parler d'elle. C'était une si bonne excuse pour pouvoir l'observer à sa guise. La présence de Bette apaisait la blonde, lui donnait comme une envie d'observer le silence à jamais, toutes les deux. Réalisant qu'elle était peut-être un peu étrange dans son attitude, elle tendit un sourire d'excuse à sa collègue qui sourit à son tour avant de tourner son attention vers les cieux.

Elles restèrent là, quelques instants, à observer le ciel et leur souffle. Tina s'était rarement sentie aussi paisible, le temps semblait ne plus l'importuner. Son cerveau était comme allégé, ses problèmes et ses questionnements avaient foutu le camp. De temps en temps, elle tournait la tête vers Bette et, quelques fois, son regard rencontra celui de la belle métisse. Dans ces cas-là, elles se souriaient. Très doucement, sans arrière pensée. Puis, comme chaque chose avait une fin, Bette se leva en expliquant que sa voiture devait sûrement être prête et qu'elle ferait mieux d'y aller.

"À demain, du coup", lança-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà, sans avoir fait la bise ou quoi que ce soit du style. Elle marchait à reculons, sourire aux lèvres, regard fixé sur Tina.

"Oui ! À demain".

"Ciao !"

"Salut !"

"Et prends le temps de te masser les pieds, ce soir ! C'est très important !"

"Je n'y manquerai pas !"

"Bonne nuit !"

"Merci, à toi aussi !"

"Au revoir !"

Tina sourit, amusée par les au revoirs allongés que lui proposait Bette. Seulement les deux filles étaient assez loin pour ne plus voir le sourire de l'autre.

"Bon retour !"

"Merci ! Bisous"

Bisous... elle avait dit bisous !

"Oui, bisous !"

La portière de la vieille voiture de Bette claqua, Tina sourit de plus belle. Bisous... Quand la voiture de Bette passa devant elle, la jolie blonde répondit au signe de main. Après ça, elle passa encore cinq bonnes minutes seule dans la nuit noire, passionnée par le bruit régulier des battements de son coeur. C'était calme. Tout était calme.

Pourtant, quand Tina monta dans la voiture de son père, à plus d'une heure du matin, c'est avec enthousiasme et humour qu'elle s'exprima. Qu'il était bien, ce boulot ! Oui, c'était vingt fois moins nul que la veille ! C'était un job pour lequel elle pourrait rapidement s'adapter ! Il faudrait juste qu'elle n'oublie pas de se masser la plante des pieds...


End file.
